Dulce Caroline
by FungysCullen13
Summary: OS. La última paciente del día resultó ser más de lo que el pediatra Edward Cullen esperaba. Pero, ¿cómo puede resistirse a la Dulce Caroline y su hermosa madre? TH. TRADUCCIÓN.


**Disclaimer:** **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y fue escrita por kr2009, yo sólo traduje.**

**Disclaimer:** **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and was written by kr2009, I just translate.**

* * *

_Donde empezó…_

_**Edward**_

—Nos vemos mañana —dije, caminando de regreso a mi oficina y despidiéndome con un gesto de las enfermeras.

Amaba mi trabajo. En serio lo amaba. Los niños eran lo mío, y muchas veces recibí miradas extrañas en la escuela porque los quería tanto. El haber podido unirme a una práctica de pediatría justo después de mi residencia fue un sueño hecho realidad, uno que a veces no podía creer un año después.

Pero ni todo eso hacía que el viernes dejara de ser mi día favorito de la semana. Luego de un ocupado día de ocho horas, estaba listo para irme a casa y relajarme.

—No tan rápido —gritó Sue. Me detuve, girándome para quedar de frente a ella—. Último paciente del día, doctor Cullen. —Me sonrió a modo de disculpa e hizo un gesto hacia la sala de examen número uno—. Llegó justo cuando íbamos a cerrar la puerta. La cosita se veía tan lastimosa, no pude pedirles que se fueran.

Suspiré, pero me las arreglé para sonreír. Esta no era la primera vez que pasaba, y no sería la última. Sue tenía un gran corazón y amaba su trabajo como enfermera, algo que yo entendía. Si un niño estaba enfermo, de ninguna manera los rechazaría sin importar la hora que fuera.

—¿Paciente nuevo o viejo? —pregunté.

—Nueva —respondió—. También nerviosas, tanto la niña como la mamá, así que no se los pongas difícil.

Asentí.

—No lo haré. Y supongo que tú sacarás tu cofre del tesoro.

—Por supuesto —bufó—. Mándamelas en cuanto termines.

Luego de hacer un rápido viaje para volver a lavarme las manos, me dirigí a la sala de examinación. Agarré el historial que estaba por fuera de la puerta y le di un rápido vistazo. Niña de cuatro años con posible infección de oído. Respiré profundamente y toqué la puerta antes de entrar.

—Toc, toc. Escuché que tenemos una pequeña enfermita. —Cerrando la puerta tras de mí, escaneé el lugar, mis ojos se quedaron pegados en la silla que estaba en una esquina. Por primera vez no fue la niña quien llamó primero mi atención. Fue quien asumí era su madre.

Esta mujer era hermosa. Largo cabello castaño, piernas incluso más largas que lucían perfectamente en sus pequeños shorts negros. No pude ver mucho del resto de su cuerpo por la niña que tenía en el regazo, pero su mano izquierda estaba presente y afortunadamente vacía.

Cuando sus profundos ojos cafés me miraron dudosos, salí de mi trance.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No solía mirar a las madres de los pacientes. Últimamente no miraba a nadie. Mi propia madre me crió mejor que eso… y además no tenía tiempo.

Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, me aclaré la garganta y sonreí.

—Hola soy Edward Cullen. —Le ofrecí mi mano, estiró su brazo y puso su mano en la mía. Era pequeña y encajaba perfectamente, y su apretón fue bueno.

—Gusto en conocerlo, Doctor Cullen —dijo, respondiéndome con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Soy Bella. Swan. Bella Swan. Y esta es Caroline.

Su voz era tan hermosa como toda ella, pero no podía permitirme distraerme de nuevo. Entre más la observaba, más me daba cuenta de que Sue no había exagerado. Nerviosas parecía ser una obviedad cuando se trataba de ellas dos.

Bella… la señora Swan casi saltaba fuera del asiento con la fuerza con que rebotaba el pie. Y Caroline no estaba mucho mejor, tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro de su madre mientras que se aferraba a ella como si de eso dependiera su vida. Este no sería un caso fácil, pero estaba preparado y listo para esto.

Moviéndome lentamente, me acerqué más y me arrodillé junto a la silla, manteniendo una buena distancia, pero aún así estando en el campo de visión de Caroline.

—Hola corazón —dije suavemente—. Soy el Doctor Cullen. No te sientes bien hoy, ¿eh?

Se mantuvo tensa, pero no se apartó, asintió con un gesto de tristeza.

—Bueno, eso no es divertido. ¿Puedes decirme qué está mal para poder arreglarlo?

Esta vez negó con la cabeza y sí me apartó el rostro.

—De acuerdo, cariño —dije, me levanté y caminé para sentarme en mi silla. Rodando hasta llegar a ellas, miré a la señora Swan—. Sacaremos la información de otra fuente. ¿Puede decirme _usted_ qué pasa para poder arreglarlo?

Se rio entre dientes y se relajó un poco, reduciendo la velocidad de su pie.

—Bueno, supongo que comenzó el martes en la noche. Dijo que le dolía el oído, pero pensé que era por la mudanza.

—¿Se acaban de mudar aquí? —pregunté—. ¿De dónde?

—Jacksonville. Florida. Llegamos el domingo, así que sí, es algo nuevo.

—Ahh. —Asentí—. Es un clima muy diferente. —Nunca he ido a Florida, pero sabía lo suficiente para saber que no era nada parecido al Pacífico Noroeste.

—Exacto —dio asintiendo—. Usualmente no ignoro estas cosas, pero quería darle unos días. Y ahora aquí estamos con fiebre.

—Cualquier padre hubiera hecho lo mismo, así que no se sienta culpable. —Sin pensar, estiré la mano y le palmeé la rodilla—. Descubriremos qué es esto para que la señorita Caroline regrese a la normalidad.

—Gracias —suspiró—. Estaba preocupada de no poder encontrar nada abierto y tener que esperar hasta el lunes. Muchas gracias por recibirnos, Doctor Cullen.

—No es nada. Y también puede decirme Doctor Edward —dije con un guiño.

Un guiño. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Ahora estaba viendo, tocando _y_ guiñando. Genial. Seré afortunado si esta mujer no me demanda por acoso sexual.

Se sonrojó y apartó los ojos por un segundo antes de verme.

—De acuerdo, doctor Edward. Y tú puedes llamarme Bella.

—De acuerdo, Bella —repetí—. Ahora pongámonos a trabajar.

Ya que Sue ya le había tomado los signos vitales, revisé esos en el historial antes de empezar mi propia consulta. Logré trabajar con el fuerte agarre que Caroline tenía en el cuello de su madre y logré hacer casi todo lo que necesitaba junto con un doble chequeo de su temperatura. Seguía elevada, pero no por mucho, y todo lo demás estaba en un rango normal.

—Bien, dulce Caroline. ¿Puedes voltearte para mí?

Ya que Caroline no se movió por sí misma, Bella alzó las manos y se apartó sus brazos del cuello. Cuando comenzó a girarla, los lloriqueos empezaron, y para cuando ya tenía a Caroline completamente de frente a mí, las lágrimas ya habían empezado.

—Oye, cariño, está bien —dije, intentando mantenerme lo suficientemente tranquilo por todos—. Prometo que no te lastimaré. No habrá dolor para ti hoy.

Mis palabras no hicieron nada para calmarla, y las tranquilas lágrimas escalaron hasta llegar a ruidosos sollozos.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos, era como si no estuviera segura de qué hacer, pero rápidamente entró en acción.

—No pasa nada, Care —le aseguró a su hija. La meció de adelante a atrás y besó su sien—. Prometo que todo está bien, bebita. Mami no dejaría que nadie te lastimara. El Doctor Edward sólo quiere asegurarse de que tu oído ya no vuelva a doler. Eso es bueno, ¿eh?

Al parecer no era lo suficientemente bueno porque los llantos de Caroline sólo aumentaron más en volumen. Normalmente yo hubiera trabajado con eso, pero algo sobre esta pequeñita era diferente. Odiaba que tuviera el miedo suficiente para tener este tipo de reacción, y sabía que eso no ayudaba al dolor.

Bella me miró mordiéndose el labio.

—Lo siento mucho. Usualmente no hace esto y no sé qué es diferente ahora. Bueno, sí lo sé, pero en realidad no puedo evitarlo y no traje ninguno de sus juguetes porque vinimos aquí muy apuradas. Y no sé qué más hacer y lo siento mucho.

Era mi turno para abrir los ojos como platos. Esta vez, puse mi mano deliberadamente en su rodilla.

—Bella, este no es un problema en absoluto —le aseguré—. He visto cosas peores que lágrimas, créeme. Y creo que quizá si te relajas un poco, ella también lo hará. ¿Puedo traerte un poco de agua?

Soltó un gran suspiro y asintió luego de unos segundos.

—Um sí. Agua estaría bien. Gracias.

—No hay necesidad de agradecer —dije al ponerme de pie—. Ahora vuelvo.

Rápidamente me fui directo al refrigerador de los empleados y encontré una botella de tamaño normal de agua junto con otra pequeña. En mi camino de regreso a la sala de examinación, fui en busca de Sue. Estaba esperando donde había imaginado, junto con su cofre del tesoro.

—Necesito sacar la artillería pesada con ésta —le dije.

Ella sabía exactamente a qué me refería y sonrió con tristeza, dándome uno de los osos de peluche envueltos en plástico. Usualmente guardábamos estos para cuando venían los grupos grandes de las escuelas para las vacunas, pero este era un caso especial.

—La escuché, pobre cosita. Aún así mándamela cuando hayan terminado, ¿entendido?

Me reí entre dientes.

—Entendido. Hoy le tocó el personal especial.

Cuando regresé a la sala, estaba feliz de ver que Caroline se había calmado un poco. Por supuesto, en cuanto me vio intento alterarse de nuevo.

—Espera sólo un segundo, corazón. Espera hasta que veas lo que tengo para ti antes de hacer eso de nuevo.

Teniendo ya su interés, le di el agua a Bella y la botella pequeña a Caroline antes de abrir el plástico y sacar el oso. Ya tenía toda la atención de Caroline, y después de peinar el peluche del oso, se lo di mientras me sentaba.

—Te encontré un amigo —le dije—. Puedes abrazar a este amiguito todo lo que quieras, y estoy seguro de que él te hará sentir mejor. Es suave, ¿no?

Asintió lentamente mientras abrazaba al oso, dejó que su llanto se fuera desvaneciendo a sollozos y pequeños lloriqueos.

—¿Crees que ya puedas escuchar tu corazón? —pregunté—. No te lastimaré para nada. Sólo sacaré esta cosa y la pondré sobre tu camiseta. —Me quité el estetoscopio del cuello y se lo mostré—. Esto se llama estetoscopio.

—Mira, bebé —dijo Bella, poniendo su cabeza junto a la de Caroline—. Es como el rosa que viene en tu kit de doctores. Ahora, deja que el Doctor Edward te escuche.

—Oso —susurró Caroline—. Primero el oso.

—Puedo hacerlo —dije con una sonrisa. Luego de poner las olivas en su lugar, puse la campana en el pecho del oso, pretendiendo escucharlo.

—Hmm. Bueno, señor Oso, parece que tiene un buen corazón. ¿Cree que ya pueda escuchar el corazón de Caroline? —Alcé la vista, y me sentí aliviado al ver a Caroline asentir mientras se mordía el labio igual que su madre.

Siendo lo más gentil posible, puse la campana contra su pecho. Su pulso estaba elevado, como había esperado, pero aún así normal.

—Eres una niña buena —murmuré—. ¿Puedes inhalar profundamente y luego exhalar para mí?

Cooperó y siguió mis instrucciones mientras escuchaba sus pulmones, y luego de un minuto, ya había terminado.

—Buen trabajo, cariño. Ya casi terminamos. ¿Qué te parece si bebes un poco de agua mientras voy por algo?

Mientras Bella la ayudaba a beber agua, yo me acerqué a la mesa de examinación que no había usado y saqué el otoscopio. Guardé esto para el final, sabiendo que probablemente sería incómodo que le examinara el oído infectado.

Tanto Bella como Caroline estaban mucho más tranquilas cuando me giré de regreso a ellas y esperaba que eso significara que el resto de nuestro tiempo avanzaría bien. No quería mantenerlas a ellas o a mí aquí más de lo necesario.

—Es lo último, ¿bien? —les dije a ambas—. Sólo necesito ver en tu nariz, boca y orejas, y luego terminaremos. Nariz primero.

Al principio fue todo un reto hacerla alzar la cabeza, pero no fue imposible. La garganta fue un poco más fácil, aunque sí tenía un poco de irritación. No parecía ser nada que no se pudiera atribuir al problema del oído, así que seguí con lo siguiente.

—Lo último, dulce Caroline —dije cuando me moví hacia el oído que no estaba infectado. Se tensó incluso antes de ponerle el otoscopio en la oreja, lo cual era algo que no quería ver.

Esperando calmarla, comencé a tararear la primera canción que se me vino a la cabeza. Por algún milagro, ella se relajó inmediatamente, hundiéndose en brazos de su madre.

—Buen movimiento —susurró Bella y luego besó la cabeza de Caroline.

No cuestioné el milagro. Trabajando de manera rápida pero exhaustiva, revisé el oído dudoso. Basándome en sus movimientos, Caroline no estaba feliz conmigo, pero mi tarareo logró mantener las lágrimas a raya. No noté inflamación, fluidos o nada anormal, me complació ver que todavía no se expandía.

Sin detener la canción, me moví al otro lado de la cabeza, pero tuve que pausar por un segundo cuando vi algo que no me esperaba. Los ojos de Caroline estaban cerrados, y su cara seguía roja por el llanto, pero sus labios estaban curvados en una pequeña sonrisa. Alcé la vista para encontrar los ojos de Bella. Ella también sonreía, asintiéndome de manera aprobatoria. Sin saber qué más hacer, asentí y rápidamente examiné el oído infectado.

Definitivamente era un caso común de otitis aguda media, pero no era el peor que había visto. La membrana del tímpano estaba roja, pero no estaba presente una cantidad considerable de fluido. Luego de haber visto todo lo que necesitaba, saqué el otoscopio, aparté el espéculo y me moví hacia atrás en la silla.

—¿Caroline ha tenido antes una infección de oído? —le pregunté a Bella y negó con la cabeza.

—No. En realidad nunca hemos lidiado con nada peor que un resfriado. ¿Es lo que tiene? ¿Una infección?

—Sí. Pero no es grave —le aseguré—. De hecho, sólo te recomiendo que la vigiles durante el fin de semana. Usa compresas cálidas y Motrin para que esté cómoda, debería mejorarse por sí sola.

—¿En serio? ¿Es todo? ¿No antibióticos? ¿O cirugía?

Alcé una ceja.

—¿Has estado investigando en google?

Me sonrió tímidamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Culpable. Entonces, ¿nada de eso es necesario?

—Dulce Caroline —dije, centrando mi atención en ella—. Dile tú a tu mami que no quieres tomar medicina.

Caroline sacudió con fuerza la cabeza mientras miraba a Bella.

—No, mami. Sabe feo.

—Sé que no te gusta, bebé —dijo Bella, besando su frente antes de mirarme—. Entonces, ¿se curará sola? —se mordió el labio, seguía preocupada, algo que no me sorprendía. Muchos padres asumían que los doctores repartirían medicina como si se tratara de dulces. Yo no era así.

—Yo creo que sí —confirmé—. Mantén vigilada de cerca su fiebre, pero siempre y cuando se mantenga en menos de 38, está bien. Es la manera en que su cuerpo combate la infección. Y si no se mejora para el lunes, tráela de regreso y yo pagaré los antibióticos. —Suavizando mi sonrisa, puse una vez más mi mano en la rodilla de Bella—. Estará bien. Pero para que te sientas mejor… —Metí la mano en mi bolsillo, saqué una pluma y agarré un recetario del mostrador—. Aquí está mi número celular. Si te preocupas por alguna razón, llámame y te ayudaré a asegurarte de que todo esté bien.

Con una sonrisa agradecida, aceptó el papel que le ofrecía.

—Gracias, Doctor Edward. Lamento ser tan… así.

—No te disculpes por querer el mejor cuidado para tu hija. Eres perfecta.

En serio, en más de una manera, pero eso no era algo que debería pensar ahora. O nunca.

Me puse de pie y señalé la puerta.

—Ahora, vayamos con Sue para que esta princesa elija algo del cofre del tesoro y podamos mandarlas a casa.

Bella me siguió, cargando a una Caroline mucho más tranquila. Y luego de elegir su opción del cofre del tesoro, no quedaban signos de que hubiera estado mal.

Los niños eran tan resistentes; algo que yo deseaba ser, especialmente días después de eso cuando no me podía sacar de la cabeza a Bella y Caroline.

No era como si ella fuera la primera mujer atractiva en traer a su hija a la oficina. Y yo tenía mi buen número de mujeres que se me lanzaban como si sus hijos no estuvieran en la misma sala. Esos encuentros eran los que quería borrar de mi memoria.

Pero había algo en Bella Swan. Amaba a su hija, la protegía incluso de mí, y quería lo mejor para ella. Eso era más atrayente en mi mente que una mujer loca con sus pechos colgando. Claro, los pechos eran geniales. Pero estaba seguro que los de Bella eran incluso mejores; además era buena madre. El paquete completo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, despejé todos los pensamientos sobre los pechos de alguien y me dirigí para ver a mi siguiente paciente. Afortunadamente, fue una rápida visita de chequeo, y luego llegó mi hora de comer. O como planeaba usarla, una hora para soñar despierto con cierta castaña.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de dirigirme a mi cafetería favorita, se escuchó un golpe en el marco de la puerta de mi oficina. Miré y Sue me estaba viendo con una sonrisa.

—Bien, doctor Cullen. Parece que consiguió unas fans la semana pasada.

—¿Fans? —pregunté—. Estoy confundo, Sue.

—Pues —dijo lentamente—, cierta mujer y su pequeñita están de regreso hoy, esta vez con cupcakes. Y ya que están preguntando por el _Doctor Edward_, asumí que quedó de buena manera con ellas.

—¿Bella? —jadeé, luego me aclaré la garganta—. Quiero decir, ¿la señorita Swan? ¿Y Caroline?

Sue asintió.

—Mmhmm. Y les dije que era su hora de comer, así que lo están esperando.

No tenía que repetírmelo, aunque sí tuve que ignorar la carcajada de Sue cuando me quité la bata de golpe y me apresuré en salir. Nada podía detenerme

…

_**Bella**_

—¿Cuál cupcake crees que le gustará más?

Estaba loca. Legítimamente loca. Y era una mala mamá. La peor mamá de todas. ¿Quién más escucharía sólo a medias a su hija mientras usaba su voz para distraerse de desear al doctor de dicha hija? Probablemente sólo yo porque eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Aunque Caroline no se dio cuenta, en lugar de eso sonrió al darme su elección de cupcake. Besé su cabeza, poniendo mi mejilla sobre ella.

Ella había sido una bebé y niña muy saludable hasta la semana pasada, y esa era una experiencia que no quería volver a tener jamás. Me sentí impotente para poder ayudarla con su dolor y el hecho de que todavía no tuviéramos doctor aquí no ayudó en absoluto.

Papá me recomendó este consultorio, habiendo escuchado que uno de sus compañeros lo mencionaba. Doctor Cullen no fue el doctor que mencionaron, pero era el único doctor que seguía disponible cuando llegamos. Y estaba muy agradecida por eso.

No sólo era atractivo para verlo, sino que también se portó muy bien con Caroline. Y conmigo. No todos podrían habernos calmado a ambas como lo hizo él sin hacerme sentir más loca de lo que ya me sentía.

También había tenido razón en el tratamiento para el oído. Vigilé de cerca a Caroline todo el fin de semana, pero la fiebre bajó lentamente junto con su dolor con la ayuda de las compresas calientes y un jarabe para aliviar el dolor.

Ahora lunes, parecía que nunca había estado enferma. Hoy yo era la lastimosa, me había vuelto loca con pensamientos del Doctor Cullen. Doctor Edward. Edward.

Era la peor.

—¿Mami? —dijo Caroline, sacándome de mis pensamientos—. ¿Puedo tener un gatito? ¿Pod favod?

Me reí suavemente.

—Ya veremos, cielo. Necesitamos terminar de acomodarnos en nuestra casa nueva, y luego podemos hablar de eso.

—Bien. Pero no un pez. Papa se lo comerá en la cena. Un gatito.

—No un pez —acepté, intentando controlar la risa ya que ella hablaba completamente en serio. A mi papá le gustaba el pescado, pero dudaba que un pez beta fuera de sus favoritos.

De repente, Caroline se enderezó en mi regazo y señaló a la derecha.

—¡Mira, mami! ¡Doctor Ehward corre aquí!

Inmediatamente alcé la vista. Tenía razón. El Doctor Edward no estaba corriendo hacia nosotras, pero sí venía con paso apurado.

—Hola —dijo con un saludo de mano y una enorme sonrisa, deteniéndose frente a nuestra banca—. Lamento haber tardado tanto. Podrían haber esperado adentro. A nadie le hubiera molestado.

Le sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

—No tenemos mucho esperando —le aseguré—. Y es un buen día. —El sol asomaba muy poco desde atrás de las nubes, pero el clima de mitad de junio era de todas maneras muy agradable. Extrañaba poder nadar, pero definitivamente prefería más este clima. Me gustaba no empezar a sudar por sólo salir a caminar.

Hubo un momento de silencio muy incómodo hasta que Caroline saltó y caminó hasta Edward para tirar de la pierna de su pantalón. Él se arrodilló a su nivel y su sonrisa pareció crecer.

—Hola dulce Caroline. ¿Ya se fueron todos tus dolores?

Ella sonrió y asintió.

—Uh huh. Doctor Ehward, ¡mi oreja es mejor! ¡Y te hice cupcakes! Están muuuuy ricos.

Él agrandó ligeramente los ojos, obviamente estaba sorprendido que la misma niña que se escondió de él hace cuatro días ahora estaba dispuesta a interactuar como si fueran mejores amigos. Aunque él se la había ganado al tararear _Dulce Caroline_. Yo no digo que le haya puesto el nombre por la canción, pero siempre me había encantado. Y ya que yo se la había cantado desde antes de que naciera, a Caroline también le encantaban.

No estaba segura si Edward sabía qué había estado tarareando o no, pero ella ciertamente sí. Y gracias a eso, ahora mi hija estaba obsesionada con el caliente doctor. Intentar no pensar en él fue increíblemente difícil cuando cada conversación iniciada por mi hija de cuatro años lo mencionaba al menos una vez.

Edward se recuperó rápidamente de su shock y estiró la mano para chocarla con Caroline.

—¡Es maravilloso escuchar eso, corazón! Me alegra que te sientas mejor. ¿Y me preparaste cupcakes? Creo que eres mi persona favorita de todas.

Ella se rio, bajando la cabeza avergonzada antes de regresar corriendo a esconderse en mi regazo. Sí, definitivamente era hija mía.

—Tenemos diferentes tipos de cupcakes —agregué, señalando el contenedor junto a mí—. No estábamos seguras de qué tipo te gustaban.

—No creo que _tú_ puedas hornear un cupcake que no me guste —dijo, mirándome con atención al acercarse para sentarse al otro lado del contenedor—. Es muy considerado de ustedes, damas. Gracias.

—De… de nada. —Algo sobre la forma en que me veía me ponía nerviosa y me excitaba al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos verdes sobresalían contra su cabello rojizo, y sólo quería atacarlo.

—Mami —susurró Caroline, una vez más salvándome de hacer algo de lo que probablemente no me hubiera arrepentido.

La subí de nuevo en mi regazo y recargué mi frente contra la suya.

—Caroline —susurré en respuesta.

—Maaammmi —se rio—. Sé cuál es mi nombre. Mami, quiero ir a jugar al parque. Pod favod, ¿puedo ir?

—Cielo, no sé dónde haya un parque…

—Hay uno al final de la calle —interrumpió rápidamente Edward—. Ni siquiera a cinco minutos de aquí. Podríamos ir… quiero decir, podría enseñarles dónde está.

—¿No te quitamos tu hora de comida?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—De hecho, la cafetería que iba a visitar queda en el camino. Puedo comer en el parque. Si no te molesta que me quede, quiero decir. Siéntete libre de decirme si estoy cruzando algún límite, Bella. Por favor.

Estaba cruzando todo tipo de límites, algunos que ni yo estaba segura de querer cruzar, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no quería que _no_ fueran cruzados. Mi corazón y cuerpo habían estado fuera del alcance para cualquier hombre en casi cinco años, pero algo me dijo que no me arrepentiría de nada con Edward Cullen.

—No, no, por favor ven con nosotras —insistí—. Nosotras ya comimos, pero estoy segura de que Care podría comer algo antes de ir a jugar. Luego compartiremos los cupcakes; si no te importa compartir un par.

Su sonrisa era cegadora.

—Oh, creo que puedo compartir dos de estos deliciosos cupcakes con dos hermosas señoritas.

Ante eso apareció mi sonrojo y Caroline se escondió en mi hombro. Este hombre tenía ese efecto en nosotras.

Logramos mantener la coherencia y pararnos para seguir a Edward. Agarré el contenedor de cupcakes y Caroline saltó para agarrar la mano de Edward. Casi sentí ganas de asegurarle que no dejaba que mi hija se portara así con extraños todo el tiempo, pero a él pareció no molestarle. Todo lo opuesto.

Balancearon sus manos, y vi cómo él la guiaba con cuidado por la banqueta, sin dejarla alejarse demasiado de él. Era perfecto.

Luego de detenernos a comprar un sándwich para Edward y uno para que Caroline y yo compartiéramos, llegamos al parque. Era algo pequeño comparado a lo que estábamos acostumbradas, pero habían columpios y toboganes que eran suficiente para hacer feliz a Caroline. Ella corrió en cuanto le di permiso, y aunque le dije que se mantuviera a la vista, en realidad no había necesidad. Podía ver claramente todo el parque desde la banca que Edward eligió.

Mantuve el contenedor de cupcakes entre nosotros mientras comíamos, sabiendo que probablemente estaría tentada de montarme en él si nos acercábamos más. Lección aprendida: cuando las hormonas eran reprimidas por años, podían salirse de control fácilmente cerca de un caliente doctor.

Edward terminó su sándwich en tiempo récord y comenzó a mover la mano a escondidas hacia los cupcakes, como si yo no pudiera verlo.

Riéndome, abrí el contenedor y lo empujé hacia él.

—No tienes que robarte uno, sabes. Los hicimos para ti.

—Sólo me aseguraba —dijo, agarrando rápidamente uno con betún de chocolate—. No es que sea un malagradecido, pero en realidad no tenían que hacerlo, sabes. Sólo estoy feliz porque Caroline ya está mejor. Estuvo bien el fin de semana, ¿verdad?

—No tuvimos ningún problema —dije—. Ayer finalmente se le quitó la fiebre y luego esta mañana fue como si nada hubiera pasado. Eres increíble.

—No increíble —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sólo hago mi trabajo. En definitiva parece sentirse genial ahora.

—Oh, nada puede detenerla en el parque. Esta es su área.

Actualmente Caroline se estaba columpiando, riéndose cuando su cabello se le envolvía en la cabeza. Edward y yo la veíamos con sonrisas en nuestros rostros. El único problema fue cuando su pasador se le cayó, pero lo notó y lo recogió cuando terminó de columpiarse.

Corriendo hacia mí, me ofreció su broche.

—¡Mami, se cayó y mi cabello está loco!

—Lo arreglaremos —le aseguré, poniéndoselo rápidamente de nuevo—. Ahí está. Quizás ahora su cabello loco se quedará en su lugar.

Sonrió, me dio un beso como agradecimiento y comenzó a irse. Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse de la banca, los cupcakes llamaron su atención. Edward estaba en proceso de desenvolver su tercer cupcake, pero inmediatamente se distrajo cuando mi astuta hija se recargó en sus piernas.

—Doctor Ehward —dijo suavemente, mirándolo por entre sus largas pestañas—. ¿Puedo tomar un cupcale? ¿Pod favod, doctor Ehward?

Él me miró y le di mi permiso asintiendo. Ella se lo merecía luego de este show.

—Nunca podría decirles que "no" a tus bonitos ojos azules, cariño —dijo, estirando la mano para agarrarle uno de chocolate—. ¿Está bien éste?

Ella asintió fervientemente.

—¡Me encanta este! ¡Gracias, doctor Ehward!

Él se rio entre dientes.

—De nada, dulce Caroline. ¿Quieres sentarte aquí junto a tu mami y a mí? —Ella asintió de nuevo, él se movió hacia la orilla de la banca antes de cargarla y sentarla junto a él. Yo agarré un cupcake y volví a tapar el contenedor, moviéndolo al otro lado para darles más espacio.

La imagen era demasiado perfecta. Los tres sentados en una banca, riendo mientras comíamos cupcakes juntos. Podía vernos hacer esto todo el tiempo. Reunirnos con él para comer, jugar en el parque, sólo para ser felices. Y lo quería.

Quizás estaba delirando. El estrés de habernos mudado apenas hace una semana debía estarme volviendo loca. Aunque a veces de verdad sentía que él me coqueteaba. Pero, ¿por qué este soltero (me aseguré de buscar un anillo de matrimonio, y ese dedo estaba vacío y libre) y atractivo doctor querría salir con una madre soltera? No podía esconder el hecho que tenía una hija.

Y esto debía ser ilegal o algo así. ¿La gente tenía permitido salir con el doctor de sus hijos? ¿Pero importaba acaso? Probablemente él no quería salir conmigo, sin importar qué tan buenos estuvieran mis cupcakes.

Me quedé atascada en mis pensamientos por el resto de nuestro tiempo en el parque. Intenté no hacerlo notorio, pero sabía que Edward podía ver que algo andaba mal. Cuando caminamos de regreso a la oficina, él se acercó a mí mientras nos veía a Caroline y a mí. Todo lo que provocó fue hacerme desearlo aún más.

Llegamos a la puerta del edificio, y mientras Caroline se sentaba en una banca para entretenerse, Edward y yo nos quedamos apartados, sólo viéndonos.

—Así que…

—Así que… —repetí con una sonrisa—. Gracias de nuevo por la ayuda. Del viernes. No sabes lo mucho que lo aprecié.

—Bueno, gracias _a ti_ por los cupcakes. Estaban deliciosos. Odié no poder comérmelos todos.

—Quédatelos —solté—. Quiero decir, puedes quedarte con el contenedor y luego regresármelo.

Era un genio. Esperaba poder verlo de nuevo sin parecer una acosadora.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro. Y podemos regresar por él esta semana… o luego.

Sonrió.

—De acuerdo. O, ¿sabes qué? Puedes llamarme cualquier día esta semana. Salgo a las cinco y media y podemos planear algo. Tienes mi número, ¿verdad?

—Síp. —Todavía lo tenía, pero él no necesitaba saber que justo ahora estaba en mi bolsillo. Ese pedazo de papel no había salido de mi campo visual desde que me lo dio.

—De acuerdo, qué bien. Supongo que te veré después.

Estuve de acuerdo y luego nos despedimos torpemente, completo con una cosa de apretón de manos y abrazo. Luego de que Edward se despidió de Caroline, tomé su mano y la llevé al carro.

—¿Te divertiste en el parque? —le pregunté, balanceando nuestras manos al caminar.

—Sí, mami. Doctor Ehward es divertido, y me gustan los cupcakes.

—Estaban buenos, ¿eh? Entonces… ¿te agrada el doctor Edward? —No me parecía mal preguntar la opinión de mi hija en esto porque, después de todo, una potencial relación de cualquier tipo le afectaría. Ella era mi principal prioridad.

—Se sabe mi canción, mami —exclamó con una enorme sonrisa mientras yo la ayudaba a montarse en su asiento para carro—. Se la sabe y me dio cupcake de chocolate y tiene cabello divertido. Es mi amigo.

Me reí y besé su frente.

—Sí, tiene cabello divertido, ¿verdad? —Era rebelde en el mejor de los casos, pero de alguna manera le quedaba, dándole una apariencia relajada, y absolutamente deliciosa—. Bueno, a mami también le agrada. Creo que me gustaría que también fuera mi amigo.

Cuando su sonrisa creció, supe que no habría quejas de su padre. Ese era un obstáculo cruzado, y quizá sólo faltaban cien más por cruzar.

…

_**Edward**_

Estaba obsesionado. Obsesionado con la señora Bella Swan. Y su hija, por supuesto. No puedo olvidarla.

Pasé dos días investigando en mi tiempo libre, queriendo —no, necesitando— saber si esta posible relación iba a poner en riesgo mi licencia. Esta situación era diferente que las otras porque _Bella_ no era mi paciente. Caroline sí, pero se trataba de su madre.

Pero entre más pensaba y más investigaba, me di cuenta de que probablemente estaba seguro. Para empezar, Caroline no era en realidad mi paciente. La _había_ tratado, pero sólo en una situación de urgencia. No era su pediatra. No es que no quisiera serlo, pero si esto se convertía en más, no funcionaría.

Lo único que faltaba era asegurarme de que Bella sintiera lo mismo que yo y no estuviera actuando sólo en gratitud por haber tratado a su hija. Estaba bastante confiado de que no era así. Sus reacciones a lo que esperaba fuera un sutil coqueteo eran positivas y receptivas, y siempre y cuando mi reciente falta de citas no hubiera destruido por completo mi habilidad para interpretar señales, estaba seguro al decir que ella también estaba interesada.

Sólo la posibilidad de eso me tenía viendo mi teléfono todas las tardes, sin dejarlo fuera de mi vista a partir de las cinco y media hasta que me dormía. Estaba obsesionado. Eso era todo lo que había.

Pero final, _finalmente_ el jueves en la tarde la llamada por la que moría finalmente pasó, lo cual me tenía ahora esperando en una pequeña cafetería con un contenedor de plástico.

Escuché a Bella antes de verla, le preguntaba a la mesera si había alguien esperando, y no pude contener mi sonrisa cuando le informaron dónde estaba sentado.

Caroline llegó primero a la mesa gracias a que corrió, e inmediatamente se subió al asiento conmigo.

—¡Hola doctor Ehward! ¡Vas a cenar con nosotras hoy! ¡Va a estar muy rico en mi pancita!

—Hola dulce Caroline —me reí entre dientes al darle un abrazo—. Tu mami dijo que la comida estaba súper rica, así que no puedo esperar para probarla.

Bella sonrió y me saludó al deslizarse en el otro lado del asiento, y luego miró seriamente a Caroline.

—No corras así, cielo. Pudiste chocar con alguien o lastimarte. Quédate conmigo la próxima vez, ¿entendido?

—Bien, mami —dijo con ánimos, sin afectarse mucho por ser regañada—. ¿Dónde están mis colores?

Me reí en silencio. En definitiva sería todo un reto de adolescente.

Nuestra mesera apareció antes de poder decirle algo a Bella. Nos dio nuestros menús, incluyendo los colores para Caroline, tomó nuestras órdenes de bebidas y luego nos dejó en paz.

—Entonces, ¿qué sabe bueno aquí? —le pregunté a Bella mientras escaneaba el menú—. He visto este lugar antes, pero en realidad nunca he estado aquí.

—Es uno de los favoritos de mi papá —explicó Bella, mirando su propio menú—. Y te recomendaría cualquiera de sus hamburguesas. A menos de que seas vegetariano. Rayos, ¿eres vegetariano? Ni siquiera pensé en preguntar. Perdón. Um… creo que tienen una hamburguesa de verduras o algo así.

—Bella. —Me reí y estiré el brazo sobre la mesa, poniendo mi mano en la suya—. No soy vegetariano, pero gracias por tu preocupación. Y una hamburguesa suena genial.

Alzó los ojos del menú para verme y sonrió.

—De acuerdo entonces. Pediremos hamburguesas.

Tan rápido que no estaba seguro de que realmente hubiera pasado, ella volteó su mano y apretó gentilmente la mía antes de agarrar su menú de nuevo. Mis ojos se agrandaron mientras mi sonrisa crecía, y yo también me concentré en mi menú para no avergonzarnos a ninguno de los dos. Cada vez estaba más y más seguro de que no había imaginado su atracción.

La mesera regresó pronto con nuestras bebidas y para pedir nuestras órdenes. Luego de quedarnos solos por segunda vez, Bella y yo finalmente tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar.

Los temas eran variados. Le pregunté qué le parecía el área luego de haber estado aquí durante la última semana, y eso me llevó a su historia. Ella y Caroline habían estado viviendo en Florida cerca de su madre, pero cuando su madre y padrastro decidieron viajar, Bella decidió que era tiempo de un cambio para todos. Cuando su papá le preguntó si consideraría mudarse más cerca de él, el plan se formó y aquí estaban.

—Hasta ahora me gusta el cambio —dijo—. Y realmente me gusta vivir junto a mi padre. Antes no podíamos verlo muy seguido, así que es agradable tenerlo aquí todos los días. Para mí y para Caroline. Y, ¿qué hay de ti, Edward? ¿Alguna historia divertida?

—En realidad no —dije sonriendo mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Siempre he vivido aquí, fui a la UDub, encontré un trabajo aquí y es todo. El resto de mi familia vive a cuarenta y cinco minutos así que los veo seguido.

—¿No hay alguien especial?

Al no haber esperado su pregunta, resoplé, desafortunadamente al mismo tiempo le estaba dando un trago a mi limonada. Bella se veía mortificada, pero no podía tranquilizarla mientras me estaba ahogando.

—¿Estás bien, doctor Ehward? —preguntó Caroline palmeando mi brazo—. Creo que bebiste por el lugar equivocado.

Luego de que mi ataque de tos terminara, me limpié la boca con una servilleta y le sonreí a Caroline.

—Creo que sí, corazón. Pero creo que ya estoy bien.

Ella sonrió y asintió, regresando a colorear, lo cual me di la oportunidad de dirigirme a Bella que tenía la cabeza en las manos mientras murmuraba para sí misma.

—Bella —dije suavemente, estirando la mano para palmearle el brazo.

Sacudió la cabeza, todavía escondiéndose de mí.

—Sólo déjame sentirme como idiota por unos minutos más. _No_ pretendía preguntar eso.

—No, Bella.

—En serio, sólo necesito unos minutos más.

—No —me reí entre dientes—. Quiero decir, la respuesta a tu pregunta es no. No hay nadie. Qué hay de ti, si está bien que te pregunte.

Bufó, finalmente levantando la cabeza para revelar su rostro rojo oscuro.

—Oye, si yo pregunté primero, eres libre de hacerlo. Y la respuesta es no para mí también. Nadie en… un tiempo.

Sin una palabra, miré a Caroline y luego a ella, esperando que entendiera lo que quería decir. Era muy temprano en nuestra —lo que sea que estemos haciendo— para tener esta conversación, pero parecía que no estábamos haciendo nada de manera convencional. Yo estaba más que de acuerdo con eso.

Bella simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

—No es parte de nuestras vidas y nunca lo fue. Nada escandaloso o complicado ni nada así. Es sólo que… nuestras vidas no estaban destinadas a ser así.

Asentí, digiriendo todo. Afortunadamente nuestra comida llegó así que no hubo necesidad de llenar el silencio con conversación. Luego de ayudar a Caroline con la cátsup, todos nos concentramos en la comida. No fue incómodo, y la comida estaba realmente buena.

Cada uno ordenó una porción de helado como postre, y la conversación regresó, esta vez con temas menos intensos y continuamos mientras regresábamos a nuestros carros.

—Entonces, ¿qué tan lejos queda un buen centro comercial? —preguntó Bella luego de nuestra conversación sobre cosas por hacer en el área.

—No muy lejos. ¿Necesitas ir pronto?

—Sí. —Asintió—. Necesitamos unas cosas más para la casa, estoy pensando en ir este fin de semana.

—Puedo ir contigo.

Dejó de caminar y se giró para verme.

—¿En serio? ¿Querrías ir?

Me encogí de hombros y asentí.

—Claro. Hay unas cosas que necesito. Dentro de poco será el cumpleaños de mi mamá así que es mejor que le compre el regalo mientras todavía me acuerdo. ¿Está… bien? Quiero decir, puedo ir en otra ocasión, pero supuse que podría resultar bien.

—No, está bien —me aseguró—. Es que no sabía… que era esto. Como una… cita o lo que sea. No es que tenga que ser una cita, pero sí… no sé.

Riéndome entre dientes, me arriesgué y pasé mi brazo sobre sus hombros, jalándola contra mi costado.

—Sabes, Bella, creo que ambos somos demasiado torpes con esto, lo cual lo hace perfecto. Sí, podría ser una cita. O podría ser sólo dos amigos pasando tiempo juntos. Realmente me gusta estar cerca de ti. Y de Caroline. Esta noche y el otro día han sido geniales, probablemente los mejores momentos que he pasado en años.

—¿En serio? —me miró con escepticismo—. Entonces, ¿no te molesta que tenga una hija de cuatro años? —Bajó la vista a Caroline, que estaba sosteniendo su mano y dándose vueltas en su lugar, riéndose mientras ella sola se mareaba—. ¿Una loca niña de cuatro años que me mantiene siempre alerta?

—Creo que una loca niña de cuatro años es mejor que una aburrida —dije con una sonrisa—. ¿Y a ti no te importa que me estornuden, me tosan y a veces me vomiten a diario?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Ehh… fortalecerá nuestros sistemas inmunes, ¿verdad?

Era perfecta. No había otra palabra para describir cómo nos llevábamos hasta ahora.

Caroline rápidamente se cansó de estar parada afuera, así que nos despedimos. Las abracé a las dos, incluso besé la mejilla de Bella antes de regresarle su contenedor. Se sonrojó, pero sonrió al despedirse.

—_Yo_ te llamaré _a ti_ esta vez —le dije con una sonrisa mientras caminaba de espaldas a mi carro.

—Estaré esperando —respondió, despidiéndose una vez más antes de meterse en su carro.

De alguna manera, sabía que ella estaría haciendo la misma cosa que yo hice toda la semana. Pero no iba a hacerla esperar.

En cuanto salí de la oficina el viernes en la tarde, ya tenía mi celular afuera y listo para llamar. Bella estaba en medio de cocinar la cena, pero se negó a dejarme disculpar por haberla llamado. En lugar de hacer planes, sólo platicamos hasta que llegó la hora de comer para ellas. Aunque prometió llamarme, así que me aseguré de cenar rápidamente y terminar todo lo que necesitaba hacer para tener toda la noche libre.

Cuando Bella llamó, el tiempo perdió su significado. Parecía imposible para nosotros quedarnos sin temas para hablar; todo, desde películas a libros a familia a trabajo. Descubrí que Bella era maestra, algo que me había estado preguntando ya que ella nunca mencionaba ir a trabajar. Era una de las razones por las que decidió mudarse aquí. Había saltado una oferta de trabajo, y no tuvo problemas en asegurarla.

Era obvio que ambos amábamos a los niños, yo como pediatra y ella enseñando a primer año.

Pero la mejor parte era hacerla reír. No era difícil; o ella estaba siendo amable conmigo o de verdad pensaba que yo era divertido. De cualquier manera, su risa era hermosa y encontraba que era difícil para mí dejar de sonreír.

Finalmente terminamos nuestra conversación casi a medianoche con planes de dirigirnos al centro comercial la mañana siguiente. El papá de Bella tenía planes para Caroline durante el día, así que sólo seríamos nosotros, algo que me emocionaba mucho.

Yo me había ofrecido a manejar, y estaba más que emocionado cuando me estacioné frente a su casa. Bella me estaba esperando afuera, y ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de salir a abrirle la puerta.

—Hola —dijo con una gran sonrisa cuando se sentó en el lado del copiloto y cerró la puerta.

—Hola. ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana?

—Bastante bien. Care se despertó temprano, así que la mandé a casa de papá y regresé a dormir. Su casa es la de ahí. —Señaló la que estaba junto a la de ella cuando pasamos por ahí.

Bella ya me había dicho que le gustaba vivir tan cerca de su padre. Él no la ahogaba, y de esta manera, Caroline podía ir fácilmente con él cuando quisiera.

—¿Qué harán hoy?

—Irán de pesca. —Hizo una mueca, obviamente disgustada con la idea—. Quiero a mi papá, pero su idea de diversión no combina con la mía.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Eso significa que si te invito a ir de pesca conmigo, me rechazarás.

—Sí —dijo inmediatamente, haciéndome reír más—. Quiero decir, eres genial Edward, y realmente me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, pero no pescando. Es que… no.

Mi risa se murió rápidamente, pero no dejé de sonreír. Estirando el brazo, agarré su mano y la sostuve en la mía.

—También me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Lo que sea que sea esto… me gusta.

—A mí también. —Me apretó la mano, pero no intentó remover la suya.

El resto del viaje lo pasamos escuchando la radio con esporádicas conversaciones. No sentía la necesidad de llenar cada momento con conversación, y parecía que ella tampoco. Podíamos sólo estar juntos y eso era suficiente. Me gustaba tener eso con cualquier persona ; mi familia, amigos y más que amigos. Me gustaba poder ser yo mismo, y eso era fácil con Bella.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial nos quedamos juntos mientras íbamos a diferentes tiendas. No nos agarramos las manos, pero nunca nos alejamos mucho el uno del otro. Me gustaba eso.

Mi única experiencia en ir de compras con una mujer venía de ir con mi mamá, pero Bella era diferente. Ella no sentía la necesidad de entrar en cada tienda o ver cada artículo. Tenía una lista en su cabeza y se estaba apegando a ella.

Eso significó que para las dos de la tarde nuestras compras estaban terminadas. Aunque yo no estaba listo para que terminara nuestro día, así que encontré un restaurant con servicio a mesa decente para comer y esperaba que el servicio fuera lento.

—Tuve un día muy divertido hoy —dijo Bella mientras compartíamos un aperitivo.

—Yo también. Tendremos que hacer algo también el fin de semana. Y traer a Caroline. ¿Viste el carrusel?

Sonrió y asintió.

—Creo que le gustará. Y tú también le gustas, sabes. Te sabes su canción y le diste un oso, así que es muy posible que seas su nueva persona favorita.

—¿Su canción? —cuestioné, no sabía de qué estaba hablando—. ¿Tiene una canción? ¿Que yo me sé?

—Me preguntaba si sabías lo que estabas haciendo. _Dulce Caroline_. La tarareaste mientras la examinabas. Esa es su canción.

Tenía razón. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero si eso fue todo lo que tomó para agradarle a Caroline, entonces estaba bien por mí.

—Bueno, me alegra haber hecho algo bien —me reí entre dientes—. También me agrada dulce Caroline. Es una pequeñita hermosa, y es obvio que estás haciendo un gran trabajo con ella.

Bella se sonrojó y bajó la vista a su plato. Antes de alzar los ojos, respiró profundamente.

—Mira, Edward. Sé que apenas tenemos una semana de conocernos, pero no creo que esto pueda esperar. Ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde que he estado en una relación así que no sé si vamos demasiado rápido o demasiado avanzados con rapidez, pero sé que no me importa.

Entendiendo a dónde quería llegar con esto, asentí.

—A mí tampoco me importa. Y no sé si lo estamos haciendo mal o no, pero no se siente mal para nosotros.

—No, no se siente así. Lo cual me da miedo, pero no me malinterpretes, lo quiero. Es sólo que no puedo involucrarme en algo que no sea serio, así que si no estás siendo serio, por favor dime. Podemos ser amigos, pero por el bien de Caroline, tengo que estar segura.

—Mereces eso —estuve de acuerdo—. Y puedo dártelo. No sé qué pasará en el futuro, pero puedo decirte que estoy siendo serio. Sobre ti, sobre Caroline y todo lo demás. —Bella sonrió, exhalando un gran suspiro—. Sí, ambos podemos relajarnos ahora —me reí entre dientes—. Veremos qué pasa.

—Bien. Bien, es un buen plan.

Con otra sonrisa compartida, la pesada conversación fue terminada.

Toda la pesadez pareció desaparecer luego de eso, junto con la poca incomodidad que había. Bella y yo ya no teníamos que actuar inseguros el uno con el otro porque sabíamos que estábamos en la misma página. No intentábamos apresurar las cosas porque, después de todo, apenas habían pasado ocho días desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Pero ahora estábamos listos para lo que sea que fuera a traernos este viaje en una relación.

Los siguientes meses fueron relajados para nosotros. Continuamos aprendiendo el uno sobre el otro mientras pasábamos todo el tiempo posible juntos, tanto solos como con Caroline. No podía decidir cuáles citas me gustaban más, las que eran sólo con Bella o las que incluían a Caroline. Ella era tan parecida a Bella que a veces daba miedo, pero siempre era entretenido.

Aunque Bella y yo nos habíamos encargado de las conversaciones serias extremadamente pronto en la relación, no dejamos que ese ritmo mandara todo. Mantuvimos las cosas castas por un tiempo —algo que no era nada fácil para ninguno de los dos—, y gradualmente fuimos construyendo las cosas físicas. El primer beso fue nada menos que maravilloso. Y la primera vez que nos enrollamos como adolescentes calenturientos fue incluso mejor. No había un horario sobre cómo debían ocurrir las cosas. Sólo nos dejábamos llevar por lo que se sentía correcto, como habíamos estado haciendo desde el principio, y todo parecía caer en su lugar.

Aunque seguíamos siendo nosotros. Bella seguía hablando rápido, y yo todavía bordeaba la línea de lo inapropiado al tocarla. Ella me aseguró que estaba bien, pero agarrar sus pechos a mitad de una conversación no me parecía nada normal. No es que me importara ser normal. Sólo estábamos siendo nosotros mismos y progresábamos a nuestro propio ritmo.

Pero ahora que la escuela había comenzado las cosas estaban un poco más frenéticas. Había pasado casi una semana desde que había visto a Bella o Caroline, y las extrañaba. Aunque hoy era especial. Bella tenía que quedarse hasta tarde en la escuela para una reunión, y yo me aseguré de poder salir temprano del trabajo para recoger a Caroline del preescolar y entretenerla durante la tarde.

Eso hacía que el día fuera suficientemente especial, pero con el beneficio del fin de semana, era incluso mejor. Bella y yo teníamos planes de pasar tiempo juntos, sólo nosotros dos. Todo el fin de semana. Estaba bastante seguro de que teníamos los mismos planes para nuestro tiempo, aunque no los habíamos dicho en voz alta, y no podía esperar para dar ese siguiente paso.

Pero por las siguientes horas, Caroline tendría toda mi atención.

Cuando me dirigía a la puerta del salón de Caroline, ella ya me estaba esperando. Bella ya les había informado a las maestras que yo la recogería, así que no tuve problemas con ellas.

Tomándola de la mano, la llevé a mi carro que ya tenía listo su asiento para carros.

—Ehward, ¿qué haremos hoy? —preguntó Caroline, saltando junto a mí.

—No sé, osita Care. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Umm… ¡creo que debemos ir por helado! Pod favod, Ehward, ¿podemos? ¿Pod favod?

—Bueno —dije lentamente—. Estoy seguro de que mami dijo que podríamos ir por helado si fuiste una buena niña en la escuela. Así que, ¿cuál es la historia, dulce Caroline?

Abrió los ojos como platos y se subió al carro mientras yo le sostenía la puerta abierta.

—Ehward, fui muuuuy buena hoy en la escuela. ¡Nombré todos los colores y canté las canciones y comí mi lonche! Y escuché muy bien a la maestra. ¿Puedo comer helado? ¿Pod favod?

Me reí y asentí.

—Suena como un buen reporte para mí. ¡Vayamos por helado!

Gritó de alegría y continuó con su emocionada charla incluso después de que tuvimos nuestros tazones de helado.

—Amo el helado, Ehward —me dijo, dándome una sonrisa de chocolate—. Y amo a mami y a papa y a Ehward y gatitos y la escuela y los pececitos y los cupcakes.

Luego de otro bocado, continuó con su lista, pero me quedé atorado en el hecho de que dijo que me amaba. La forma en que me sentía porque esta pequeñita hubiera dicho eso era diferente a todo lo que había experimentado jamás. Puede que su lista fuera larga, pero eso no importaba. Lo que importaba es que yo estaba ahí. Ella había pensado en ponerme ahí y eso significaba más de lo que jamás podría decir.

No había planeado en tener esta conversación hoy, pero ahora parecía ser el momento perfecto.

—Oye Care —dije, interrumpiendo su lista—. ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo por un minuto?

Asintió, y moví su helado por la mesa mientras ella se subía en mi regazo. La abracé con fuerza y besé su cabeza, y ella me regresó el abrazo.

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo, ¿bien? —Cuando asintió, yo continué—. Me gusta mucho hacer cosas contigo y mami. ¿Te gusta hacer cosas conmigo?

—Sí, Ehward —dijo con un asentimiento—. Es muy divertido cuando vienes a mi casa y juegas a las muñecas y cenas y vamos de compras y al parque. ¡Muy divertido!

—Sí, es mucha diversión —estuve de acuerdo—. Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, y me encanta pasar tiempo con tu mami. Ustedes dos me hacen _muuuy_ feliz. —Pausando, le hice cosquillas y se rió—. Sólo quiero que sepas que te quiero, dulce Caroline. Me haces sonreír todos los días.

Girándose rápidamente en mi regazo, Caroline lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—¡También te quiero, Ehward! Me cantas mi canción a la hora de dormir.

Me reí entre dientes y asentí. Las últimas veces que había cenado con ellas, Bella y Caroline me habían pedido que me quedara durante su hora de dormir. Fue un honor que me incluyeran en su rutina de dormir, incluyendo el cantarle _Dulce Caroline_. Fue una de las cosas que me hizo darme cuenta de lo que sentía por este montoncito de alegría. Y también por su madre, pero esos sentimientos eran para discutir en otra ocasión.

—Y Ehward —continuó—, tú puedes ser mi papi, ¿verdad? Porque no tengo uno de esos, pero tú puedes ser uno, ¿verdad?

Me congelé sin saber cómo responder. Bella y yo habíamos platicado sobre que yo estuviera con ellas. Hablamos de eso desde el principio de nuestra relación, pero nunca en estos términos. La única cosa que no quería era ir contra los deseos de Bella, y no tenía ni idea de cuáles eran esos.

Aclarándome la garganta, la moví lo suficiente para poder ver su cara. Su sonrisa expectante casi me mató.

—Escucha, amor. Eso es algo que mami y yo necesitamos hablar primero, pero prometo que pronto lo hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo? —No quería prometerle mucho porque tenía cuatro años y creería cualquier cosa que yo le dijera, pero eso no parecía ir demasiado lejos.

Ella lo pensó por unos segundos y luego asintió.

—Bien, pero quiero un papi así que hablen hoy.

Solté una risita de alivio y regresamos a nuestros helados. Caroline no dejó mi regazo, en lugar de eso decidió quedarse conmigo hasta que terminamos. Me encantó nuestro tiempo juntos.

Luego de haber devorado el helado, la llevé al parque. Jugamos juntos por más de una hora y para cuando nos fuimos, Caroline parecía estar lista para una siesta.

Ese fue mi plan desde el principio. Disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntos mientras me aseguraba de que Caroline regresara para dormirse temprano. Ahora no sería tan difícil irnos. Y no podía esperar.

…

_**Bella**_

Yo no era virgen, obviamente. Tenía una hija de cuatro años. Pero en definitiva así me sentía mientras me preparaba para mi cita de fin de semana con Edward.

Él no lo sabía, pero le mentí sobre tener una reunión después de la escuela. Bueno, sí tuve una reunión, pero sólo fueron diez minutos extras. El resto del tiempo lo pasé en el salón, alistándome y puliéndome para él.

Edward, siendo el hombre dulce que era, me aseguró que no tendría que preocuparme por nada cuando consumáramos nuestra relación, pero no le hice caso. Cinco años no eran algo que se terminan sin un esfuerzo extra.

Habíamos estado esperando, pero definitivamente yo ya estaba lista. Era el momento de dar nuestro siguiente paso, así que no sabía por qué estaba nerviosa. Mientras esperaba que Edward y Caroline llegaran a casa, paseé por toda la casa, checando las cosas por tercera ocasión mientras lo hacía.

Finalmente sentí que podía respirar de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió y escuché a Caroline corriendo por la casa.

—¡Mami! —gritó, no deteniéndose hasta que me encontró en la sala. Le abrí mis brazos y con una enorme sonrisa, corrió y saltó en ellos.

—Hola cielo —dije y le di un gran beso—. ¿Te divertiste en la escuela y con Edward?

—Uh huh. ¡Fui buena en la escuela y Ehward me dio helado! Y le pedí que fuera mi papi pero él dice que tienen que hablar de eso así que pueden hacerlo ahora y yo me voy a casa de Papa, ¿bien?

Abrí los ojos como platos mientras intentaba seguir la corriente de lo que decía. ¿Le pidió a Edward… que fuera su papá?

—Uhh… ¿qué, corazón? —miré a Edward cuando entró en la habitación con una tímida sonrisa.

—Mami —dijo Caroline, regresando mi atención a ella—. Dije que quiero que Ehward sea mi papi. Así que habla de eso. Voy a jugar. —Se bajó de mis brazos y corrió a su habitación.

Edward se acercó a mí y me envolvió con sus brazos.

—Hola —susurró y bajó la cabeza para darme un rápido beso—. Perdón por eso. No sabía qué decirle aparte de que lo hablaríamos. ¿Estuvo mal? Perdón.

—No. —Sacudí lentamente la cabeza—. No mal. Sólo no estoy segura de qué pensar. No me lo había mencionado antes. ¿Fue muy al azar?

—No exactamente. —Me llevó al sofá y se sentó, poniéndome en su regazo—. Le dije que la quería. —Ante mi corto jadeo, se rio entre dientes—. ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Amo muchísimo a esa pequeñita, como si fuera mía. Y quería decírselo antes de este fin de semana, cuando planeaba decirle lo mismo a su madre.

Giró mi cabeza hacia él, sus ojos brillaban al sonreírme.

—Te amo, Bella.

Jadeé de nuevo, pero inmediatamente cerré la boca para sonreír. No sabía cómo imaginaba que sería la primera vez que un hombre me dijera que me amaba. Pero esto era mucho mejor porque sabía que él era completamente sincero.

—No planeaba hacerlo de esta manera, pero…

—Fue perfecto —le aseguré, inclinándome para darle un beso—. Tan perfecto, Edward, y yo también te amo. No necesitamos locos gestos. Esto es… perfecto.

—Tienes razón. —Suspiró aliviado, relajándose contra el respaldo del sofá.

Me reí.

—Por supuesto que tengo razón. Es como relaciones 101. Bella siempre tiene razón excepto cuando actúa raro, como justo ahora mientras se refiere a ella misma en tercera persona.

Edward echó la cabeza atrás al reírse y me apretó contra él.

—Dios, te amo.

—También te amo. —Se sentía tan bien decirlo que no pude resistirme a repetirlo una y otra vez.

Cuando su risa terminó, palmeó mis piernas, señalándome que me pusiera de pie. Me siguió y agarró mi mano.

—¿Qué te parece si dejamos a Care con su Papa y empezamos nuestro fin de semana?

Asentí y juntos preparamos a Caroline y cargamos todo en su carro. Luego de dejarla con papá, hicimos una rápida parada en el apartamento de Edward para que pudiera cambiarse de ropa y yo pudiera dejar mi maleta. No íbamos a ir a ningún lado elegante el fin de semana, sólo tendríamos dos días sin interrupciones en su apartamento. Sin trabajo, sin planear lecciones, caricaturas, muñecas, o escurridizas niñas que nos detenían de hacer algo.

—¿Rápida o elegante? —preguntó Edward cuando estuvimos de nuevo en su carro e intentábamos elegir un restaurante para cenar.

—Hmm… ambos —decidí.

Se rio entre dientes y asintió.

—Puedo trabajar con eso.

La elección de Edward terminó siendo lo que yo estaba pensando. El servicio en el pequeño restaurante italiano era eficiente, y la comida era muchísimo mejor que comida rápida. Estaba a reventar de lasaña para cuando regresamos a su apartamento, pero olvidé todo sobre la comida cuando Edward me miró.

Tan sólo por su mirada, parecía que _yo_ iba a ser el postre.

Me ayudó a bajarme del carro y sostuvo mi mano cuando entramos juntos. Mi boca estaba seca y mi corazón acelerado, pero ya no estaba nerviosa. Esto era excitación, la lujuria que siempre estaba presente cuando estaba con él. Estaba más que lista para esto.

—Entonces —dijo, aclarándose la garganta—. Podemos ver televisión por un rato o quizás tomar…

—No. —Sacudí la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo—. Habitación. Desnudos. Ya.

Sonriendo, se llevó mi mano a sus labios y besó el dorso.

—Ahora _ese_ es un plan muchísimo mejor que cualquiera de los míos.

—¿Una carrerita hasta ahí?

—Nop. —Antes de poder dar un paso, él me cargó en sus brazos, haciéndome gritar por la sorpresa.

Envolví mis brazos en su cuello y pegué mis labios a los suyos. Sabía muy bien; sabía al chicle que había masticado luego de la cena. Sumergiéndome en sentirlo a él, apenas noté que ya estábamos en su habitación hasta que dejó de besarme para soltarme en la cama.

Sin desperdiciar el tiempo, me quité los zapatos y me saqué el vestido por la cabeza, lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación. No era como si me importara donde caía. No con la intensa mirada de Edward en mí.

Él estaba de pie frente a la cama, desabrochándose la camisa, pero era demasiado lento para mi gusto. Poniéndome de rodillas, estiré las manos para ayudarle, casi destrozándole la camisa en el proceso.

—¿Ansiosa? —se rio entre dientes guiñándome.

—Más que ansiosa —corregí al dirigirme a sus pantalones—. He querido montarte desde la primera vez que te vi. No tienes idea del autocontrol que he tenido que tener.

—Oh, pero sí la tengo —dijo, empujándome gentilmente hacia atrás para poder quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior—. Tú, Bella, eres una mujer muy tentadora. Apenas puedo mantener mis manos lejos de ti. Pero ahora… ya no tengo que hacerlo.

En cuanto sus pantalones se fueron, él se quedó de pie frente a mí completamente desnudo y listo. Y definitivamente estaba listo. Y era largo. De repente me pregunté si yo podría manejar _eso_.

—Estás usando demasiada ropa —dijo Edward con una sonrisa juguetona—. No es que no me encante el encaje azul, sí me encanta, pero tu piel es definitivamente más hermosa.

Se subió a la cama, gateando hacia mí, e instintivamente me recorrí hacia atrás hasta que golpeé las almohadas. Doblé las rodillas para evitar que se acercara más, pero él era un hombre con una misión y no podía ser detenido.

—Uh uh. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Ya no puedes alejarte de mí. Jamás te dejaré ir.

Había algo más detrás de sus palabras y sus lujuriosos ojos. Su promesa era real y se aplicaba en todo.

Tragando, enderecé las piernas y lo dejé gatear sobre mí.

—Qué bueno —murmuré, estirando la mano para trazar su mandíbula con la punta de mis dedos—. No quiero que me dejes ir jamás.

Poniendo ambas manos en su rostro, lo jalé hacia abajo para un beso, familiarizándome con él luego de los cinco largos minutos que nos había tomado desvestirnos.

Él fue el primero en romper el beso, jadeaba mientras rozaba con sus labios mi mejilla y cuello.

—Te amo —susurró—. Muchísimo. Y espero que esto sea suficiente para ti.

—Shh. Será perfecto. Ahora… ¿qué dices si me ayudas a deshacerme de estos artículos no tan ofensivos?

—Será un placer —acordó.

En segundos, mi sostén y mis bragas se unieron al resto de mi ropa en algún lugar del piso de la habitación de Edward.

Cuando no hubo nada que nos separara y su cuerpo tocó por completo el mío, no pude contener mi gemido. Los sonidos que hacía sólo lo envalentonaban más, y él bajó por mi cuerpo besándome, adorándome sin palabras.

—¡Edward! —jadeé cuando llegó a su objetivo, vagamente agradecí haber ido al salón—. Dios. Tan bueno.

—Mmm —murmuró contra mí, las vibraciones me provocaron cosas maravillosas.

La lengua de Edward Cullen era mágica. Igual que sus dedos. No podía imaginar qué haría su polla, aunque en realidad no podía imaginarme nada en absoluto. Lo que él me estaba haciendo hacía que todo pensamiento fuera imposible, excepto el concentrarme en las sensaciones que pasaban a través de mí.

Mi orgasmo me sorprendió, me hizo gemir en voz más alta y mis piernas se cerraron alrededor de la cabeza de Edward. Aunque eso no lo detuvo. Él siguió, prolongando los cegadores espasmos y bajándome lentamente de mi nube.

Me reí de manera estúpida cuando bajó con gentileza mis piernas y gateó sobre mí.

—Hola —susurré.

—Hola —contestó, dándome un beso—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Oh sí —me reí—. Eso fue… sí. Eres maravilloso.

Sacudió la cabeza riéndose suavemente.

—No, tú eres la maravillosa, hermosa. Gracias por dejarme hacerlo. ¿Lista para más?

Asentí y doblé las rodillas para darle valor y envolví mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Lo jalé más cerca de mí, pero en realidad él no necesitaba ese valor. Ya estaba perfectamente alineado, todo lo que costó fue una rápida embestida y estuvo dentro de mí.

—Bella —gimió, poniendo su frente en mi hombro—. Te sientes tan…, carajo, te sientes tan bien. No puedo… no puedo…

—Muévete. Por favor —pedí, ladeando las caderas hasta que estuvieron presionadas contra las de él. Yo estaba bien, para nada incómoda. Estaba muy lejos de estar incómoda. Él era perfecto, me llenaba como nunca antes lo habían hecho, y de alguna manera sabía que sólo mejoraría.

Las palabras se perdieron entre nosotros, siendo remplazadas con ruidosos gemidos y los sonidos de nuestros cuerpos moviéndose juntos. Era maravilloso estar conectada con alguien así. Era diferente a todo lo que había experimentado antes.

No era sólo que el acto no significara nada, como con el donante de esperma de Caroline. Esto era amor. Una hermosa expresión de amor que se sentía increíble.

—No puedo aguantar, amor —gruñó Edward.

—Está bien —le aseguré. No estaba preocupada por correrme de nuevo. Esto era más que suficiente. Pero entonces él bajó la mano, poniendo de nuevo esos mágicos dedos en mi clítoris—. Sí —siseé—. Más fuerte… más… sí.

Sus embestidas se aceleraron, al igual que sus dedos, y de alguna manera llegué de nuevo, corriéndome con un grito que pareció activarlo a él también. Luego de unos movimientos erráticos más, colapsó contra mí, rodándonos para que ambos pudiéramos recuperar la respiración.

—Te amo —murmuré, acurrucándome en su pecho desnudo—. Eso fue… te amo.

Riéndose por lo bajó, me besó la cabeza.

—Sí, fue… —estuvo de acuerdo—. Maravilloso, amor.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras nos calmábamos hasta que acordamos silenciosamente ducharnos. Luego de bañarnos, regresamos a la cama, acurrucándonos bajo las cobijas en los brazos del otro.

Hablamos suavemente sobre todo y cualquier cosa, muy parecido a nuestras usuales llamadas de teléfono. Pero estar juntos lo hacía mucho mejor. Como siempre, el tema se movió hacia Caroline, y yo tenía que mencionar lo que ella había dicho antes.

—Entonces, ¿quiere ser el papá de Caroline? —pregunté, escondiendo mi cara en su pecho—. No te sientas presionado ni nada.

—¿La verdad? —preguntó y asentí. No quería nada menos que su honestidad—. Bella, no hay nada que quiera más que ser el papá de Caroline. Excepto quizá ser tu esposo, pero tengo confianza en que eso también llegará.

Me congelé, su revelación me sorprendió completamente. Nunca pensé en nosotros cansándonos algún día. No es que la idea no me hiciera sonreír como idiota. Sí lo hacía, pero no me lo esperaba.

Aunque Edward notó mi tensión y me besó la cabeza.

—Oye, no te alteres. No me refería a casarnos ahora o incluso el siguiente año. O en absoluto, supongo. Nada dice que tengamos que hacerlo. Quiero decir, sí, sentía que ahí era a donde nos llevaba esto. Matrimonio, casa, bebés. Pero no me permitas espantarte ahora. Haremos las cosas como estamos destinados a hacerlas. ¿Sabes?

Finalmente levanté la cabeza de su escondite y silencié mis labios con los suyos. Luego de asegurarme que se quedaría callado, terminé el beso, apartándome con una sonrisa.

—Edward Cullen, te he pegado mi verborrea.

Con los ojos bien abiertos a causa de los nervios, asintió lentamente.

—Supongo que sí, ¿eh?

—Mmhmm. Así que antes de que comiences a alterarte de nuevo, sí, sí veo todo eso para nosotros. Pero, sabes, si me lo pidieras ahora, diría que sí.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido.

—En serio. —Asentí—. No hemos seguido ninguna regla, así que, ¿por qué comenzar ahora? ¿A quién le importa que tengamos menos de un año de conocernos? A mí no. Y sé que serás el mejor papá para Caroline.

—¿En serio? —repitió, su sonrisa iba creciendo—. ¿Puedo decírselo?

Le sonreí, besándolo rápidamente.

—Puedes decírselo. Pero prepárate para gritos y saltos. La harás la niña más feliz del mundo. Aparte de mí, claro.

—Me alegra que estés feliz —dijo, jalándome de regreso a él para un arrumaco—. Y por muy emocionado que esté sobre decirle, tendrá que esperar. Me queda un día y medio contigo, y planeo aprovechar cada momento.

Síp. Definitivamente yo era la más feliz.

…

_**Edward**_

_*Ocho Meses Después*_

—Vamos, osita Care —suspiré, cargándola en mis brazos—. ¿Un helado te hará sentir mejor?

Bufó y sacudió la cabeza contra mi hombro.

—No, papi. Eso dolió y tú dijiste que no dolería. Estoy enojada contigo.

Bella intentó, y falló en contener su risa mientras tomaba mi mano.

Sobrevivimos al primer chequeo de rutina de los cinco años de Caroline y a la ronda grande de inyecciones para la escuela, pero fue por poco. Al parecer, decirle que las inyecciones no dolían fue una mala idea cuando en realidad sí lo hacían. Seguía aprendiendo sobre toda esta cosas de la paternidad, y definitivamente, me sentía mal cuando ella sentía dolor por cualquier cantidad de tiempo.

—Lo siento mucho, princesa —repetí por quinta vez—. No sabía que la señora Sue torturaría así a mi dulce Caroline. Pero le dio algunos amigos a Oso.

Sue —y todos en la oficina— estaban atontados por Caroline, y porque se sintió muy mal al ser ella quien la inyectó, le dio dos osos en lugar de uno. Ahora Oso tenía dos nuevos amigos y una gran colección de calcomanías.

Aunque Caroline no lo aceptaba y se negaba a levantar la cabeza incluso luego de terminar nuestra caminata hacia el parque. Me senté en la banca y Bella nos dio un beso a ambos antes de ir por nuestro helado. Incluso aunque Caroline proclamaba que no quería, sabía que se sentiría mejor con algo de chocolate. Eso siempre parecía ayudar a Bella, como ya había aprendido.

Dejé que Caroline se escondiera por unos minutos antes de persuadirla lentamente de sentarse en mi regazo.

—¿Puedo darte un besito para mejorarlo? —pregunté suavemente, aliviándome cuando asintió. Lo más gentil que pude, dejé un beso en los dos curitas que tenía en su brazo izquierdo y en el de su brazo derecho—. ¿Qué tal?

Hizo un puchero mientras levantaba la mano, ofreciéndome su dedo vendado que también había sido picado. Lo besé también y luego envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Te quiero, dulce Caroline.

—También te quiero, papi. ¿Cantas mi canción?

No podía negarle nada, así que canté. Cuando Bella regresó, Caroline estaba cantando junto conmigo, al menos hasta que vio el helado. Con el tazón y la cuchara en sus manos, una vez más volvía a ser una niña feliz y parecía haber olvidado nuestra traumática mañana.

Los tres nos comimos el helado juntos, y cuando Caroline terminó, corrió a jugar. Bella se acercó a mí con el espacio libre, y pasé mi brazo por sus hombros.

—Entiendo por qué estabas tan nerviosa el año pasado. Eso fue aterrador y fue sólo una visita de rutina.

Bella se rio entre dientes y palmeó mi rodilla.

—Sí, pero lo hiciste bien. Deberías haberme visto a lo largo de los años. Siempre era un desastre. Me alegra que ya no tenga que ser la mala.

—Oh, ¿ese es mi trabajo permanente ahora?

—Mmhmm.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Lo aceptaré. Amo cualquier trabajo cuando se trata de mis chicas. —Agarré su mano izquierda y la llevé a mis labios, besando la piel que estaba justo encima del anillo que llevaba ya cuatro meses viviendo ahí—. Te amo.

Suspiró contenta y recargó la cabeza en mi hombro.

—También te amo.

_Los buenos tiempos nunca parecieron tan buenos…_

* * *

Este OS es un regalo para mis chicas del grupo de Facebook por haber superado los 2000 miembros. ¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! Si quieres unirte a nosotras, sólo manda la solicitud a **Traducciones: FungysCullen13**

La canción en inglés es _Sweet Caroline _(¡sí existe!) y es muy linda, al menos a mí me gustó. Les recomiendo que la escuchen ;)

Gracias a mi beta Isa, como siempre, por revisar y corregir este capítulo. Y a Maia Alcyone por hacer el banner para la historia.

Y por supuesto, gracias a ustedes por el apoyo que siempre me brindan con las traducciones.


End file.
